Vermillion City
Description Lying between Route 6 and Route 11, is one of the most major cities in Kanto. Being the most major port in Kanto, you will find ships to every region in the game (you can only travel to the places you have unlocked, click the ferry link for a list of conditions). As well as ferries, there is also a fancy boat docked here called the SS Anne. Inside fancy music will be played, this also the place the user will find HM01 - Cut. Vermillion city also houses the 3rd gym: The electric gym led by Lt. Lurge. The gym can be accessed by surfing or using cut. For more info, please visit the page about it https://pokemon-planet.wikia.com/wiki/Vermillion_Gymhere Fisherman's house 1 Upon entering Vermillion city, the user will see to the left that there is a poke-centre and on the left of that a small red roofed house. Inside the player will find a NPC titled as "Fisherman". He will sell you the following: Poke-mart products for sale Legendary altar One of the things Vermillion city is most well known for is the legendary altar there. At the altar, you can donate any amount of P/credits you want, and when enough money is donated it will activate the altar blessing. * In order to start the altar blessing, P4,000,000 must be donated (grand total). * If a single player donates P800, they will receive 1PP. * If a player donates 1 credit, P2000 will be added to the altar. * The altar blessing will give all players online +100% exp for an hour. SS Anne The SS Anne is one of the boats docked in Vermillion city. Inside, you will notice that there is probably the fanciest music in the game there. This is also where the player will find HM01 - Cut. However, to access the boat, you will need to get the item SS Anne Ticket which can be found oat the end of route 25. The player will get the ticket from and NPC inside a house there. Where to find cut * When you enter the SS Anne you will be put on F1(Floor 1). Go straight and go down the stairs. * After descending the stairs to F0, go straight forward until you can turn left. When you can, do so. * After turning left, go into the room with green machines and climb the ladder. * Go down, left and into the door. * In the captain's room, talk to the captain. He will give the player HM01 - Cut. Clan building The clan building is the place where you go to get into clan wars. Inside there are 6 staff members and an Old man(Delevel service). The following is a list of what prizes are sold here and what is offered. Prize exchanger offers Old man (Delevel Service) * Can delevel a pokemon's level by 1 if its on level 34 or 67. PvP Centre This is where the user will go if they are participating in a tournament. Every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday at 12:00 PM & 10:00 PM UTC a tournament will be held. On Tuesday & Wednesday, an all goes tournament is held. On Thursday a set level tournament is held and on Friday the Monotype tournament is held. In the Set-level tournament all pokemon must be level 50. In the Monotype tournament all pokemon in the party must share a type. If you place 1st or 2nd in a tournament you will receive a bonus prize, otherwise all players receive a participatory prize in PvP tokens, Sales from the Prize exchanger on the right Sales from prize exchanger on the left Wild Pokémon *Wild Pokémon of Level 5 - 10 are encountered here: Average Experience and EV yield Note: This section assumes only common and uncommon Pokémon are fainted and that no blessings are active. Fishing Surfing Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Kanto